


The boy at the flower shop.

by Niti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niti/pseuds/Niti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an absolutely gorgeous boy enters the flower shop, Harry figures he shouldn't expect much for his chances with him. But, when the absolutely gorgeous boy enters the flower shop again, he has his hopes high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy at the flower shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, this is just a quick little drabble/ one shot thingy. I dunno c:

Harry had seen many people come and go, had seen people buy flowers for someone's birthday, for their loved ones on Valentine's day, for dates, for someone's wedding or to take them to someone's grave. Harry had seen all of those and usually, he didn't get too involved with them. He was polite, of course, asking what they were for and congratulating them or telling them he was sorry for their loss. But that was just pure politness, nothing else. He just put together the perfect bouqet for the person and off they went. It was as simple as that.

 

 

  
But on a Tuesday morning, he didn't really expect to get more invested in this lad's personal life than he intended. But he did it anyways because he was Harry and he just couldn't resist.

 

 

  
Harry was currently just organizing the tulips and humming quietly under his breath along to a song that had been haunting his mind for the longest of times. He was tapping his foot lightly and letting his teeth sink into his bottom lip as he nibbled upon it. Working at a flowershop wasn't exactly one of his dream jobs, but it payed the bills and kept the food on the table. It was just a part time job next to his University. All in all, it wasn't all that bad either. He actually liked the quiet and nice atmosphere the little shop seemed to have on the corner of the Parks road and Broad street.

 

 

  
It was the sound of the little bell above the door that meant someone entered, when Harry lifted his head and glanced over at the door. He was met by a pair of ocean blue, sparkling eyes that were peaking up from beneath a caramel-coloured, feathery-looking fringe. The boy's lips were quirked up into a small smile and he was wearing a grey tank-top that was hanging loose around his torso (probably because for the first time in months, it was actually quite warm outside) and his hands were shoved into the pockets of a pair of black jeans. He had quite toned arms and his tanned skin seemed to be glowing. Harry merely lost his focus, but was quick to snap back into reality and step back behind the counter, flashing the stranger his signature smile with dimples craved into his cheeks.

 

 

  
''Hello there, how may I help you?'' he asked, his voice hoarse as always. He reached up to fluff up his curls a little, pushing them to the side before poking his tongue out to lick over his lips. It actually wasn't the way the boy was dressed that got him so interested, it was those eyes. Those absolutely mesmerizing eyes that nearly made his breath hitch in his throat.

 

 

 

  
The boy glanced around for a second and swayed on the heels of his feet before pursing his lips thoughtfully and letting his gaze meet Harry's again, a smile twitching upon his lips. ''I'm looking for some nice flowers for my date tonight,'' he said and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly as he seemed to try and hold back a smile.

 

 

  
 _Oh._

 

 

  
Harry guessed he should have been expecting that. The lad was absolutely gorgeous and -- wow, he probably wasn't even gay. He was probably here to look for flowers for his date who was a girl. Harry didn't have anything against girls, honestly, but he himself was gay and... Well, he should've known not to expect too much. But he couldn't help it. However, he tried to hold back his disappointment and nodded quickly before shuffling over to the vases, gesturing to the different flowers with his hand. ''Do you know what kind she likes?'' he asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

 

 

  
The boy tilted his head to the side a little as his eyes scanned over the different flowers and he brought one hand up to push his feathery fringe to the side before furrowing his eyebrows slightly. ''I'm guessing that it would be too mainstream to take a bunch of roses, eh?'' he grinned, folding his arms over his chest and that adorable grin nearly had Harry going insane.

 

 

  
But he simply shrugged and glanced over the different roses that they had to offer, biting into his bottom lip and nipping on the flesh. ''Well, it depends. Some girls like it cheesy, some don't. You could mix it up a little, red and white roses maybe?'' he offered and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

 

  
''Maybe,'' the boy nodded in agreement.

 

 

  
''Or if you find her very special, you can buy her alstroemerias along with white roses. They make a good mix.'' Harry offered and raised his eyebrows a bit, watching the boy as he thought over and looked at the roses before nodding.

 

 

  
''Alright, I think I'll go with those.'' the boy decided and pulled out his wallet as Harry nodded before whirling around on his heel. He gathered the flowers and placed them onto the counter, grabbing some lilac ribbon mixed with white and curling it around the bouqet, making a nice bow before glancing up again.

 

 

  
''She must be a special and a lucky girl,'' he said, not being able to help himself as he looked at the boy and smiled a little, wrapping the flowers up neatly in paper and securing it with some tape.

 

 

  
''She's... Quite something, yeah. '' The feathery-haired boy nodded as he pulled out the needed money after Harry had told him, handing it to the curly-haired boy and taking the flowers in exchange. ''She's actually pretty nice and she's beautiful too. I hope it'll go well.'' And when the other smiled so that the crinkles appeared by his eyes, Harry nearly lost it, really. He looked so cute and he was shorter than Harry and wow -- did this boy really have everything Harry had ever been looking for? God.

 

 

  
''Hope so too, mate. I'm Harry, by the way.'' he said and he didn't even know why he told him that because why should the boy give a damn? But he guessed he just needed to say that, needed the boy to know a little something about him.

 

 

  
The feathery-haired lad looked up and stared at Harry with a cocked eyebrow for a moment as he held the flowers and shoved his wallet back into his pocket. Harry swallowed heavily because maybe he had gone too far with telling the other his name? What if this was too weird and awkward now? It sure did seem like it, with the silence that had rose between the two.

 

 

  
''I'm Louis,'' the other finally answered and Harry relaxed visably, a smile twitching upon his lips as he nodded. Louis. He was surely going to remember that name. It suited the boy perfectly as well -- it just went perfectly with all of the features that he had. Louis. So cute, so pretty.

 

 

  
As Harry was about to open his mouth and maybe, possibly ask for Louis' number, the bell rang again and the door flung open. His gaze flickered up, only to land on an Irish lad who trodded in with a large grin on his face and two bags with BigMac's. ''Hey, Haz! Got some lunch for 'ye, 'cause ye'know, I'm a good friend 'n all.'' he called out, completely ignoring the customer that Harry had and jumped over the counter. '' 'Ere 'ye go.''

 

 

  
Harry took the bag from Niall and quickly looked over to Louis again where the boy seemed to hover awkwardly, fiddling with the paper that was wrapped around the flowers. But before Harry could say anything, Louis was stepping back and waving his hand loosely. ''I'll see you around,'' he spoke before he was leaving the shop and Harry was left behind like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth several times.

 

 

  
'' 'Ey, did I interrupt something?'' Niall asked, who was now sitting on top of the counter and stuffing his face with the french fries, slurping the coke over it. ''Mate, sorry if I did. He was quite the catch.'' the Irish lad smirked, only making Harry roll his eyes and flop down onto a chair before grabbing the other bag.

 

 

  
''He sure was.'' he agreed.

 

 

  
****

 

 

  
If he was honest, Harry really couldn't stop thinking about those sapphire blue eyes, that perfect fringe and that smile. The boy -- LouisLouisLouis -- was haunting his mind and he was impossible to forget at this point. And it really wasn't good to Harry's health -- instead of studying for his finals next week, the boy decided to turn on his speakers at midnight and sing along to a song, wearing only his boxers.

  
 _''Boy, you hit me harder than a freight train, right through the middle of my membrane,_  
 _Driving backwards in a fast lane, headlights off after midnight._  
 _Saw you shining in a starlight, boy you got me like a bug bite and now you're under my skin._  
 _And I know, you know that I don't know which way to go to lose you, to get away from you._  
 _Boy, lately I've been going crazy because I want you baby, but you don't so get out, get out_  
 _get out, 'cause I'm breaking and my soul is shaking._  
 _If I can't have you get out, get out, get out of my heart.''_

  
But then he was sent tumbling over when he stumbled upon a cushion and ended up on the floor, panting heavily and sighing as he rubbed a hand down his face. Yeah, this was definitely not good for him. And apparently, Dusty thought so too, at least by the look the cat was giving him.

 

 

  
''Don't judge me,'' Harry groaned and shook his head, swatting his hand in the direction of the cat before giving up. He was a complete mess.

 

 

  
***  
The next day was as usual as always. Or well, that's how it started off at least. Customares came and went, buying flowers for all kinds of events -- birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, marriage proposals, dates, proms. It was all great and Harry always smiled, acting friendly and polite. But his mind was focused on that one certain feathery-haired lad who had came around yesterday, looking for some flowers for his date. Louis.

 

 

 

  
He couldn't help it. And he was humming the same song as he sat behind the counter and flicked through his Twitter which didn't have anything interesting in it anyway. He sighed and didn't even look up when the bell above the door ringed, announcing that a customer had entered the shop. Harry was just too tired of it all and just wanted to go home. Just fifteen more minutes and then he was free to go.

 

 

 

  
When someone cleared their throat, Harry sighed heavily and locked his phone before putting it aside and pushing himself up from the chair. ''Hello, how may I help--'' he paused when he looked up and blinked several times, staring at the lad across from the counter. It was the same boy from yesterday, only his lips weren't quirked into a bright smile and his eyes weren't shining. But, he had the same bouqet of flowers with him and he honestly looked so small and sad that Harry just wanted to hug him to death.

 

 

  
''Oh.''

 

 

  
Louis looked up at the boy behind the counter and smiled slightly before clearing his throat and pushing his fringe back before shuffling on his feet. ''Hi.'' he said slowly and scrunched his nose up a little. ''I, um. The date didn't go too well, but the flowers were too nice to throw away so I thought I'd bring them back. Maybe you can give them to another lucky man who's taking his girl to a date.'' he shrugged and reached his hand out along with the flowers, his eyebrows knitted together.

 

 

  
Harry didn't bother to ask what had happened because it didn't really look like the boy wanted to talk about it. Plus, maybe it was bad and maybe it was shelfish, Harry kind of felt good that the date hadn't gone too well. He took the flowers as he nodded slowly and examined them carefully. He then looked back up at Louis who was staring down at his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets. Harry swallowed thickly and exhaled a slow breath. ''Alright, well. I'll do that.'' he said then.

 

 

  
Louis nodded before whirling around on his heel with a quiet, muttered 'bye' and shuffling his way towards the door. But Harry couldn't let such an opportunity slip through his fingers, so he was quick to walk over to the other side of the counter and trod off after Louis. He placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder to stop him and make him turn around. Once he did, Harry took in a deep breath and bit his lip.  He raised the bouqet of flowers that Louis had brought back, a small smile twitching on his lips. ''Will you go on a date with me?''

 

 

  
''What?'' Louis blurted out as he looked at the lad, the flowers, Harry and the flowers again.

 

 

  
''What?'' Harry mimicked with a smile. ''Will you go on a date with me?''

 

 

  
Louis opened and closed his mouth a billion times, before blinking a couple of times and taking in a deep breath, exhaling it shakily. He couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips as the took the flowers and nodded.

 

 

  
 ''I think I will.''


End file.
